pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:DARKRAINHOA
No soy nadie, no soy nada... ~ Y ya estoy cansada de esperar que salga el sol en esta eterna noche... ~ ¿Estaré acabada...? Nada me importa ya. ~ Archivo:HaloReach9.gif My mission: kill all covie bastards Archivo:HaloReach.gif And I ready, sir. Archivo:HaloReach3.gif And you, welcome to the hell. ¡Mis hijitos! (?) link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=223871Darkness: Click o te manda a contar ovejitas. link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=223872Chispitas: Si no clickeas te pone la irresistible cara del gato con botas. Mi estado actual Fani... ¿Dónde estás...? Hace tiempo que no te veo, y te hecho de menos... 'Sobre mí' Sólo soy una sombra de lo que antes fui... O quizá ahora esté completa... Sólo sé que la vida para mí es muy dura, e intento no aceptarlo escondiendome en mundos de fantasía, como una cobarde. Puede que las torturas a las que me someten me hagan madurar, aprender para cuando sea mayor... Pero, lo más probable es que no llegue a eso... Al menos PE hace que yo no desaparezca del todo... Aquí puedo mostrar mi verdadero yo... Gracias a todos. Algún día, todo acabará... ~ Pero, mientras, voy a intentar afrontar esto, y ser más animada, pues no quiero ser una amargada. Gustos: Tipo de música favorita: '''Pop, dance, soul y baladas (Adele, Lady Gaga, Madonna, Maná...). '''Tipo de lectura favorita: Novelas largas de fantasía, sobretodo fantasía épica, aventura, medievales y intriga (Laura Gallego, Suzanne Collins...). Tipo de películas favoritas: Ciencia ficción, acción, fantasía, algunas de animación y aventura (Avatar, Los Vengadores, The Mechanic...). Tipo de series favoritas: '''Anime, acción, misterio, época (Inuyasha, Pokémon, Luna, El Barco, Hispania...). '''Tipo de videojuegos favoritos: '''Third Party Shooters, RPG, estrategia, acción, plataformas (Halo, Final Fantasy, Age of Empires, Dragon Quest, Call of Duty, The Legend of Zelda, Metal Gear, Assasin's Creed, Sonic...) '''Otros: Número favorito: 7. Color favorito: Blanco, y también el negro. Comida favorita: Alitas de pollo. Animal favorito: Tigre blanco y águlia real. Odios No me gusta nada el rap. Odio con todas mis fuerzas a los sexistas y a los racistas, a todos aquellos que maltratan, ya sean animales o personas, y todos esos engreídos que se creen superiores. Tengo fobia a los bichos. Me aborrecen totalmente todos los partidos televisados, sean del deporte que sean, y también los programas basura como "Sálvame", "Mujeres y hombres y viceversa", "Gran hermano", y una larga lista que sería imposible terminar. Otros Soy bastante organizada y ordenada, y odio dejar una obligación sin completar. Saco buenas notas en los estudios, casi siempre cerca de nueves. Soy muy tímida. Tengo una educación tradicional y decente. No quiero pareja ni novio de ningún tipo. No soy religiosa. Amo los animales, y tengo un gato de 16 años de raza europea, que lo quiero con locura. Novelas En proceso: Tinieblas Es mi 1º novela. Proyectos: La venganza se sirve fría Surgió a partir de una redacción del instituto. La he tenido que traducir al castellano. La empezaré en cuanto acabe de traducir el principio, me haya planteado mejor los capítulos y cuando haya avanzado un poco más en mi otra novela (es decir, dentro de un año por lo menos (?)). Mis supáginas /By Ainhoa/ /Regalos de mis fichados :3/ /Cosas.../ /90 verdades sobre mí/ /Lista de fichados/as/ /Placas/ Mis firmas [[Usuario:DARKRAINHOA| I was here]][[Usuario Discusión:DARKRAINHOA| Were you here?]] (Mi primera firma, se nota por lo cutre que es) Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngIncluso en las tinieblas...Se ve tu luzArchivo:Cara_de_Gallade.png Never Surrender (¡Mi primera firma con imágenes y el link a mi novela!) Usuario:DARKRAINHOA[[Usuario:DARKRAINHOA| Kill all covie bastards ]] ~ Archivo:AHa_BadgeAni.gif‎ ~ [[Usuario Discusión:DARKRAINHOA| And finish the Fight]] ~ Archivo:Halo3.gif ' ' (Halo forever) ''Firmas Firmad o os raptará el hombre del saco... O mejor. seréis elegidos para participar en LJDH... (?) *Firmo porque eres mi amiga :D Archivo:Reshiram_icon.gifFani >w< La mejor Zoroark de PE!!! 17:30 26 abr 2012 (UTC) *A pesar de no haber hablado nunca (?) yo te firmo [[Usuario:Rizos|''El guardián]].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'Del aire']] 15:09 16 mar 2012 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Laura Perry~']][[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Be a California Girl with me ;3']] 13:54 17 mar 2012 (UTC) *Ser fan de pokémon no tiene nada malo[[Usuario:Lowbia|'I´m a grey wolf']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|'And you?']] 13:58 19 mar 2012 (UTC) *Me encanta hablar contigo :) Krlclpz 12:25 18 mar 2012 (UTC) *Eres muy simpatica! Ojala hablemos mas a menudo n.nArchivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡Mєιкσ x Kαιтσ!☆ ♪Cнαηgє мє♪ ☆¡Lєє мι ησνєℓα!☆Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 23:53 18 mar 2012 (UTC) *firmo porque siii Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png♪αмι ¢нαη♪☆ρσ¢нσℓαтє ηιgнт☆Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 18:39 26 mar 2012 (UTC) *Viva mi nueva firma [[Usuario:Rizos|'Here comes the sun']].when it rains 15:13 29 mar 2012 (UTC) *Firmo c: I am(~)Unicorn 16:42 29 mar 2012 (UTC) *Firmo porque yo quiero, no porque tu me lo hayas dicho *ming* (?)Archivo:Beauty_Icon.gifArchivo:Tokoro_Tennosuke_Icon.gif[[Usuario:Dibujante|¡'Baka Survoir! ']]Archivo:Bobobo_Icon.gifArchivo:Don_Patch_Icon.gif¡¡Por el poder del cabello nasal!Archivo:Destapeman_Icon.gifArchivo:Heppokomaru_Icon.gif *Conforme pasa el tiempo el dolor desaparece... pero no quiero que el tiempo cure mis heridas 19:42 30 mar 2012 (UTC) *Pz, así es el poder mija así que yo también te firmo :3--'Teddy GeigerFan ♪ 19:44 30 mar 2012 (UTC)' *3 Archivo:Chi2.jpgChi-Chan ^^ Juguemos!! 8D Archivo:Chi2.jpg 15:59 1 abr 2012 (UTC) *Firmo! 8D --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 02:37 22 abr 2012 (UTC) *Ainhoaaaaaaaa lo siento pero me conecto mucho menos :( bueno a ver si nos vemos eso [[Usuario:Rizos|'Y a veces pienso que en el mundo real']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'hay tres bandos']] 13:50 28 abr 2012 (UTC) *Firmo porque me gustan los helados de chocolate --Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 18:54 7 may 2012 (UTC) Pokemon favoritos (Excepto Darkrai, no están en orden) Archivo:Darkrai_NB.gif <3 (Marca la diferencia) Archivo:Zoroark_pokesho.gif Archivo:Giratina_(FO)_pokesho.gifArchivo:Arceus_NB.gifArchivo:Lugia_NB.gifArchivo:Gallade_NB.gif Archivo:Lucario_pokesho.gifArchivo:Ho-Oh_NB.gif Archivo:Zekrom_pokesho.gif Archivo:Mewtwo_NB.gif Archivo:Latios_pokesho.gifArchivo:Palkia_NB.gifArchivo:Dialga_NB.gif Archivo:Cara_riolu_pokesho.gif Archivo:Articuno_pokesho.gif Archivo:Reshiram_Pokesho.gif Archivo:Latias_pokesho.gifArchivo:Alakazam_NB.gif Archivo:Snivy_pokesho.gif Archivo:Serperior_NB.gif Archivo:Arcanine_pokesho.gif Archivo:Dragonair_pokesho.gif Archivo:Charizard_pokesho.gif Archivo:Grovyle_pokesho.gif Archivo:Sceptile_pokesho.gif Archivo:Blaziken_pokesho.gif